<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>before the storm by lostlovelis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711460">before the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/lostlovelis'>lostlovelis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hongjoong!EunTak, M/M, Seonghwa!Goblin, Yunho!Ceifador, depois é só ladeira abaixo, eu acho, eu escrevi na dm do twitter primeiro, final aberto, no beta we die like men, no começo é fofo, não é chorável, porque seonghwa era um principe, sim muito triste, yunsan é citado, é uma coroa no lugar da espada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/lostlovelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>porque seonghwa sabia que a felicidade é apenas um grão de areia na praia da tristeza de sua vida imortal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa não sentia dor, tampouco desconforto. Era como ter um grampo preso em seu cabelo, relembrando-o que aquilo estava ali. Mais que um grampo, mas menos que uma flor. Uma coroa que pesava sobre sua cabeça apenas para indicar que o tempo ao seu redor corria, mas ele continuava intocado.</p>
<p>-Hyung? – uma vozinha e um peso contra seu peito tiraram Seonghwa de seus pensamentos. O rapaz sonolento que piscava lentamente enquanto tentava se livrar do que restava de seus sonhos e se remexia contra os braços do Park, se fazendo confortável sobre o corpo do namorado.</p>
<p>Seonghwa acariciou os cabelos descoloridos do menor enquanto sorria. Ele sabia que era apenas um grão de felicidade em meio à uma praia de tristeza, e por isso ele queria aproveitar esses pequenos momentos ao máximo. O tempo corria rápido demais para o homem que amava, enquanto Seonghwa permanecia congelado na eternidade; uma maldição no lugar de uma benção e uma agonia que ele sabia que o outro compartilhava.</p>
<p>-Olá, dorminhoco – o sol subia lentamente pelo horizonte por trás da janela, sua luz alaranjada tingindo o quarto com a coloração viva e tornando-o ainda mais confortável, como um convite para passar o dia todo na cama – Dormiu bem? – Seonghwa não esperava nada mais que o simples “Uhum” que recebeu, a caloria do corpo que estava próximo ao seu se moldando aos seus braços como argila em um molde, lenta e deliciosamente se fazendo presente enquanto tomava a forma desejada. Seonghwa imaginava por quanto tempo sua paz duraria até o próximo desastre. Yunho ainda não havia aparecido com o próximo cartão – Você tem aula à tarde, precisa levantar – os cabelos brancos fizeram cócegas em seu maxilar, movendo-se preguiçosamente enquanto o menor criava forças para realmente deixar o conforto da cama.</p>
<p>-Você me leva? – Seonghwa apenas assentiu, beijando a testa do menor antes de libertá-lo de seu aperto, deixando que o platinado se fechasse no banheiro para se aprontar para a aula.</p>
<p>Para Seonghwa, não havia criatura mais deslumbrante que Kim Hongjoong.</p>
<p>O estudante de Música trabalhava meio período em uma pequena confeitaria de esquina, e mesmo que fosse um humano comum, suas cores eram mais vivas que qualquer outro ser divino que Seonghwa já viu. Suas risadas faziam o Goblin sentir seu peito inflar e se aquecer e sua voz ao despertar era suficiente para que o Park perdesse o pouco de sanidade que mantinha consigo.</p>
<p>-San me deu o dia de folga amanhã – Seonghwa levantou o olhar para encarar o rapaz sem camisa que saía do banheiro, a pele branca refletindo a iluminação preguiçosa do quarto. O Goblin apenas assentiu, sabendo que deveria ter algo a ver com o fato de Yunho avisá-lo na noite anterior que estaria ocupado o dia todo no sábado.</p>
<p>O ceifador não sabia ser sutil e o chefe de Hongjoong não era nada discreto sobre as coisas que queria. Choi San era acolhedor como uma colina em um dia de primavera, mas também assustador como uma montanha que se erguia furiosamente além do céu.</p>
<p>-Podemos passar o dia juntos, então? – Seonghwa riu da animação do menor, que lançou seu corpo sobre o namorado enquanto mantinha o olhar pidão. Não havia nada que o Goblin era capaz de negar ao músico, mesmo que cada momento de felicidade fosse seguido por uma onda de dor em seu peito, forte o suficiente para lhe tirar o ar, mas ser privado de Hongjoong causava uma dor ainda pior.</p>
<p>-Claro. Podemos visitar aquele restaurante que você gosta, o que acha? – o platinado assentiu, se levantando novamente para finalmente se vestir, correndo para a lavanderia a procura de seu casaco favorito.</p>
<p>-Alma Perdida, pare de correr por aí! – a voz de Yunho ecoou pela casa e, apesar de Hongjoong não temer mais o ceifador, ele aceitou o conselho, diminuindo sua velocidade antes que caísse novamente e torcesse o tornozelo, como ocorreu três semanas antes – Seonghwa! Estou saindo!</p>
<p>-Passe no mercado na volta! – o Goblin finalmente deixou sua cama depois de ouvir a porta bater, juntando vontade o suficiente para fazer o café da manhã antes que Hongjoong terminasse de juntar suas coisas e precisasse sair – Kim Hongjoong, você só sai dessa casa depois de comer alguma coisa! – a risada do Kim foi o suficiente para que Seonghwa soubesse que ele havia entendido o recado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nada saiu como planejado, no entanto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naquela mesma noite, depois da aula de Hongjoong, um espírito maligno se prendeu ao músico, trazendo desastres para o seu entorno. Sem o Goblin para protegê-lo, Hongjoong era uma presa fácil e uma caça preciosa para criaturas má-intencionadas, como um filhote de tigre que ainda não aprendeu a caçar.</p>
<p>Assim que o platinado deixou o campus, o caos o seguiu em cada passo, desde pequenos tropeços na rua a carros desgovernados e pequenos acidentes. Depois de desviar de vários veículos, Hongjoong finalmente conseguiu alcançar a última avenida antes da casa que dividia com o Goblin e o Ceifador.</p>
<p>O rapaz estava entretido em seu celular, esperando que o sinal fechasse, quando tudo aconteceu. Um caminhão furou o sinal vermelho, lançando o corpo do rapaz vários metros à frente. Pedestres que passavam imediatamente chamaram uma ambulância, mas não se sabia se o socorro chegaria a tempo.</p>
<p>Seu peito doía a ponto de escurecer sua visão e sua cabeça pesou até que não haviam mais forças para ficar acordado. Hongjoong pediu por socorro uma última vez antes de se entregar a escuridão, sendo engolido pelo vazio e pelo silêncio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Kim Hongjoong! – o Goblin caminhava pelos corredores do hospital com pressa, fazendo o caminho sem perguntar por ajuda. Ele precisava encontrar o rapaz o quanto antes. Mesmo Yunho estava preocupado com o Kim, tendo recebido um cartão com seu nome onde lia-se que a morte seria causada pela falência cerebral, o Ceifador tentou alertar o Goblin em tempo, mas o acidente já estava em curso.</p>
<p>-Hongjoong! – o choro engasgado de Seonghwa ecoou pelo quarto enquanto o rapaz se debruçava sobre o corpo inconsciente de Hongjoong, lentamente curando suas feridas enquanto implorava pelo retorno do menor para os seus braços.</p>
<p>Naquela noite, Seoul foi coberta de lágrimas de tristeza e um frio impiedoso. Um Goblin e um Ceifador torciam para que um humano escapasse das garras da Morte mais uma vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O destino de alguém é a pergunta que lanço. Cabe a vocês encontrar a resposta."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>